Galvanic Mechamorph
Galvanic Mechamorphs are an artifical sapient technological species from Galvan Prime's moon, Galvan B. History The Galvanic Mechamorphs were brought to life completely by accident. Galvan B was originally an uninhabited moon, orbiting Galvan Prime. Galvan scientists, lead by Azmuth, were originally working on a project to make Galvan B habitable to the Galvan by using the Helix, but it went farther than intended when a new species came to life and the Galvan abandoned their plans, allowing the Galvanic Mechamorphs to have Galvan B as their home. It didn’t take long for the Galvanic Mechamorphs to join the galactic community. Azmuth and the rest of the Galvan were surprised by the unexpected result of their experiment on Galvan B. With their help, the Galvanic Mechamorphs built a civilization within days. One of the final Galvanic Mechamorphs to be created by the Helix was Malware, an incomplete Galvanic Mechamorph whose life code was corrupted and interrupted during creation. Biology Galvanic Mechamorphs are a techno-organic species with a gel-like body composed of a nano-technological fluid metalic substance. They have a green color scheme and have one cyclopean eye in the center of their face. Their bodies are covered entirely in a circuitry pattern that can vary depending on the individual. They can be slim, fat or muscular. Galvanic Mechamorphs can come in a variety of other shapes as well, most being humanoid, with some having a more animalistic or plant-like shape. Galvanic Mechamorphs come in different colors. The vast majority are green, but Malware is yellow and a white one was seen on Incarcecon. In the Ben 10,000 Timeline and Dimension 23, blue Galvanic Mechamorphs have been seen. Despite their technological origins, Galvanic Mechamorphs have DNA. Reproduction Baz-El is able to produce an animalistic Galvanic Mechamorph at will. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Galvanic Mechamorphs can only do this after absorbing an animalistic Galvanic Mechamorph first. Society According to Azmuth in the flashback of Trouble Helix, the Galvan and Galvanic Mechamorphs are peaceful neighbors. Habitat As well as Galvan B, some Galvanic Mechamorphs live on Galvan Mark II. Powers and Abilities Galvanic Mechamorphs can use their internal nanotechnology to merge with and possess technology by encasing themselves over it. The size of the device is not significant and they controls it as if it was their own body. When they merge with a device, they upgrade it into a far more advanced and futuristic version of it and causing new features to form on it. They can also reconfigure technology to better suit the situation. Possessing technology allows them to transform it with seemingly no limit, such as merging with a baseball launching machine and turning it into a tripod-like robot that fired a seemingly infinite amount of baseballs. When they leave the technology, it returns to how it was before being merged with. Galvanic Mechamorphs can alter their body to alter their density or shape in any way. Galvanic Mechamorphs can merge with organic beings if there is machinery integrated within them, such as with Rojo (as a cyborg) and Rex. Galvanic Mechamorphs can merge with organic beings that are mechanical in nature, like Chronosapiens. When inside a virtual world, Galvanic Mechamorphs can manipulate the world in any way he wants, such as spawning any object or game bonus he wants, teleporting or altering scores. Galvanic Mechamorphs can detach a piece of themselves to merge with technology while the rest of them remains unmerged, but immobile. Galvanic Mechamorphs can launch a powerful green laser from their eye. Galvanic Mechamorphs can form extra constructs, such as spikes, while merged with technology. Galvanic Mechamorphs can gently descend through the air, similar to a parachute. Galvanic Mechamorphs are able to survive in the vacuum of space. Galvanic Mechamorphs are able to regenerate. Weaknesses Galvanic Mechamorphs are weak against electricity. Galvanic Mechamorphs are sensitive to electromagnetic pulse/fields and magnetic fields. Galvanic Mechamorphs can be hurt if they are pulled long and hard enough and will be temporarily slowed down from acting afterward. If a Galvanic Mechamorph is merged with technology and it becomes damaged, the Galvanic Mechamorph will be harmed as well. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Galvanic Mechamorphs are vulnerable to technorganic viruses. Notable Galvanic Mechamorphs *Upgrade (the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvanic Mechamorph) *Baz-El *Mechamorph *Ship *Galvanic Mechamorph employee on Incarcecon *Galvanic Mechamorph citizens of Galvan Prime *Citizens of Galvan B 'Incomplete Galvanic Mechamorphs' *Malware (deceased) 'Galvanic Mechamorph Hybrids' *UpRigg (½ Galvanic Mechamorph ½ Planchakule; the Biomnitrix's fusion of Galvanic Mechamorph and Planchakule DNA) *Fistina (½ Acrosian ½ Galvanic Mechamorph; temporarily) *Kevin 11 (1/11 Galvanic Mechamorph, 10/11 various) 'Ben 10,000 Timeline ' *Upgrade (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvanic Mechamorph) 'Dimension 23' *Techno-Bubble (the Hero Watch's DNA sample of a Galvanic Mechamorph) Category:Species Category:Technology Category:Galvan Technology Category:Azmuth's creations Category:Sapient Species Category:Artificial Species Category:Species with Merging with Technology Category:Species with Technology Alteration Category:Species with Technology Mimicry (after merging with technology) Category:Species with Galvanic Mechamorph Absorption Category:Species with Laser Projection Category:Species with Shape Alteration Category:Species with Regeneration Category:Species with Space Survivability Category:Species with Enhanced Strength